I don't know
by He-s-One-Of-A-Kind
Summary: Petit 2min à lire - pas de résumé [songfic]


Petite songfic, basée sur le live 'I don't know' de Taemin à Immortal Song 2. Si vous ne l'avez pas vu, aller jeter un coup d'oeil.

Enjoy~

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Les applaudissements du public meurent progressivement alors que les premières notes résonnent dans la salle. La mélodie du piano, soutenue par les violons annonce tout de suite l'atmosphère du morceau. Ça n'est pas une chanson joyeuse. Non... La tristesse se dégageant de cette introduction me saisit immédiatement me rappelant la raison de mon choix. Une boule se coince dans ma gorge alors que mon cœur se serre dans ma poitrine. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ?

Debout au centre de la scène, tous les projecteurs braqués sur moi, je laisse toute ma tristesse, mon incompréhension, tout mon désespoir envahir peu à peu chaque parcelle de mon être. Cette chanson est pour toi. Je sais que tu te trouves quelque part dans les coulisses, avec les trois autres membres du groupe, tous rassemblés autour d'un écran, m'écoutant à distance. Cela me rassure, en quelques sortes, je sais que tu n'es pas seul.

I don't know what happens to me I can't see myself

You loved me so much. But...

Why does my faith shake ?

I didn't get sick of you. But...

I don't know

Alors que je chante le premier refrain, mes yeux se remplissent de larmes. Difficilement je les refoule. Je n'ai en aucun cas le droit de pleurer. Pas après ce que je t'ai fait. Je ne peux pas m'apitoyer sur mon sort. Je suis celui qui a créé cette situation. Je suis celui qui a merdé !

Je respire doucement, contrôlant le flot d'émotions me submergeant, et entame le premier couplet.

How should I say that I have a new friend...

To you that have cherished me for my own sake on time.

It'll be a great shock. You'll probably feel disappointed

And feel the sense of betrayal

But even if I don't know the reason why, I already change my mind

Je t'aime. Au-delà de l'exprimable, au-delà de l'imaginable. Et je sais que tu le sais. Seulement sais-tu combien je m'en veux pour ce que je t'ai fait. Jamais je ne pourrais me le pardonner. Jamais. Mais toi, le pourras-tu ?

Je sais que tu m'en voudras, et tu auras raison. J'ai trahis ta confiance, sans aucune raison, sans aucun avertissement. Comment pourrais-tu me comprendre, je ne me comprend déjà pas moi-même ?

I don't know what happens to me. I can't see myself

You loved me so much. But...

Why does my faith shake ?

I didn't get sick of you. But...

Really I don't know, I can't see myself

What on Earth is love?

Why I leave you that cherished only me?

I don't know

Je suis lâche, je le sais. Mais te parler en face ? J'en suis tout simplement incapable. Je ne pourrais pas supporter de voir ton visage passer de l'étonnement à la colère, de la colère à la déception, de la déception à l'incompréhension. Je ne pourrais accepter de voir la douleur envahir peu à peu ton regard. Cependant je ne peux te mentir plus longtemps. C'est au-delà de mes forces. Je tiens trop à toi pour te cacher le vérité.

Nous sommes chanteurs pas vrai ? C'est avec cette chanson que je te dirai tout. Et tu comprendras. Je sais que dès les premiers mots même tu as compris. Tu me connais trop bien.

I just play around, I just know that I hurt myself too

The star in front of my eyes, now

Only the toilsome I have...

Les yeux perdus dans le vide, perdus dans mes regrets, je continue de chanter. Mon cœur me fait mal. De ma main libre j'agrippe mes vêtements à son emplacement. Je laisse sortir la douleur qui me transperce de part en part. La chanson prend de l'ampleur, mes émotions deviennent les seules maîtres de mon corps.

Really I don't know, I can't see myself

La musique se coupe quelques secondes, avant de relancer le refrain. Les larmes me remontent aux yeux, menaçant de déborder à tout instant. Je laisse exploser toute ma colère. Ma colère envers moi-même, moi-même qui n'ai pas su m'empêcher de me perdre, moi-même qui t'ai trahi, blessé.

I don't know what happens to me. I can't see myself

You loved me so much. But...

Why does my faith shake?

I didn't get sick of you. But...

Really I don't know, oh

What on Earth is love?

Why I leave you that cherished only me?

La dernière note sort, puissante, tel un cri, un cri de détresse. Le public retient son souffle. J'ai atteint ma limite.

I don't know

Alors que je prononce les derniers mots, ma voix se brise. Le public applaudit, crie. Je ferme les yeux. C'est terminé. Tout est terminé.

Je rouvre les yeux. Une larme roule sur ma joue.

C'est alors que je remarque que le public s'est tu et que tous les regards semblent fixer un point sur ma droite. Doucement je tourne la tête, et mon souffle se bloque dans ma poitrine. Tu es là, debout face à moi, sur les escaliers venant des coulisses.

Derrière toi, les trois autres arrivent en courant, semblant ne pas comprendre. Je ne les vois pas, je ne vois que toi.

Tes yeux plongent dans les miens. Je soutiens ton regard. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps je m'en sens le droit. Fini les mensonges, aujourd'hui je te dois la vérité, toute la vérité. Tu sembles lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Je sais que c'est le cas. Ton regard scrute mon âme dans les moindres détails. Y vois-tu combien j'ai mal ? Y vois-tu combien je regrette ? Y vois-tu combien je t'aime ?

Tu fais un pas en avant, puis deux, le micro que je tenais jusque-là fermement m'échappe des mains et tombe sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Mon corps réagit seul, je m'avance vers toi, d'un pas précipité, et me jette dans tes bras. La force de l'impact te fait reculer d'un pas, cependant tu enroules tes bras autour de ma taille et me serre contre toi. Je sens mon souffle se remettre en marche. Mes larmes coulent sur mes joues cette fois sans que je puisse les contrôler.

« Minho » murmurai-je en enfouissant mon visage dans son cou. « Minho, Minho, Minho ! Je suis tellement désolé... » Ma voix se brise, m'empêchant de continuer de parler. Mes mains s'agrippent à ton dos, comme à une bouée de sauvetage. C'est ça, tu es la bouée me maintenant encore à la surface, m'empêchant de sombrer.

« Je t'aime » murmuras-tu si bas que je crus avoir rêvé.

Cependant, lorsque je sentis tes bras se resserrer autour de moi, me serrant plus fort contre toi je sus que ça n'était pas le fruit de mon imagination. Je resserrai également ma prise autour de ton torse.

Oui. Nous nous en remettrons. Plus jamais je ne commettrai d'erreurs, plus jamais je ne m'éloignerai de toi, plus jamais je ne te ferai souffrir.

Le silence qui régnait jusque-là dans le public fut brisé. Lentement, très lentement, une personne commença à applaudir, puis une autre, et encore une autre. Bientôt la salle entière tremblait sous les applaudissements du public.

Oui, cela prendra le temps qu'il faudra, des heures, des mois, des années, mais nous nous en remettrons.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
